sonicfantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cernunnos the Hedgehog
Shaw-Do, obwohl er eher auf den Namen Cernunnos hört, ist ein schwarzer Hedgehog und zugleich ein paralleler Shadow the Hedgehog. Geschichte Shaw-Do hieß ursprünglich auch Shadow. Sein frühes Leben unterscheidet sich nicht großartig von dem des normalen Shadow. Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt jedoch wollte er mehr sein als nur die ultimative Waffe, er wollte herrschen, über die ganze bekannte Welt. Also agitierte er gegen Sonic, vertrieb diesen als rechtmäßigen Herrscher vom Thron und nahm Sally Acorn zur Frau, um seinen Machtanspruch zu festigen. Aus dieser Verbindung ging auch Shadows einzige leibliche Tochter hervor: Shadia. Durch Verrat gelang es schließlich, den schwarzen Hedgehog zu besiegen und angeschlagen, wenn auch noch nicht besiegt, begab er sich nach Albion, wo Legenden zufolge die Macht liegen sollte, die ihn wieder an die Spitze bringen konnte. sein Treffen mit Fafnir (ein Auszug aus der Fanfiktion „Bis ans Ende der Zeit“) >>>>> Mobius, Ruinen von Albion, 3260 nach mobianischer Zeitrechnung >>>>> Der ehemalige König von ganz Mobius, Shadow, betrachtete die imposant wirkenden Überreste Albions, der ersten mobianischen Kultur. Auch sein Reich würde eines Tages so erstrahlen wie Albion. Dafür würde er schon sorgen, wenn er wieder an der Macht war und sich an all jenen rächen, die ihn vom Thron gestoßen hatten. Wie er diesen Sonic doch dafür hasste, dass er alles zerstört hatte. Noch war Shadow zu schwach, um sich wieder Sonic zu stellen. Es würde zweifellos so enden wie beim letzten Mal, mit seiner Vertreibung. Aber Shadows Chaoskräfte verrieten ihm, dass in der ersten Stadt von Mobius etwas ruhte, das ihm wieder an die macht verhelfen konnte. Dann brach plötzlich der Boden unter Shadow weg und der Hedgehog fiel in die Tiefe, in einen großen Hohlraum hinein. Als er aber aufblickte, erschrak er. „Was bist du?“, fragte Shadow das riesige Wesen etwas eingeschüchtert. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“, erwiderte die gigantische, angekettete Echse mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken. „Eine Kreatur wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen und das obwohl ich an die 500000 Jahre alt bin.“ „Vielleicht liegt es ja an deiner langen Gefangenschaft, dass du uns Mobianer nicht kennst.“, mutmaßte Shadow. „Wie lange bist du schon hier eingekerkert?“ „Als dieser verräterische Merlin mich hier eingesperrt hat, schreiben die Menschen das fünfte Jahrhundert nach christlicher Zeitrechnung.“ „Das muss jetzt an die 13500 Jahre her sein.“, stellte Shadow fest. „Würde man es in alter Zeitrechnung ausdrücken, wäre heute das Jahr 14050 nach christlicher Zeitrechnung.“ „Nur so wenig Zeit soll vergangen sein?“, rief die Echse erstaunt. „13500 Jahre sollen eine kurze Zeitspanne sein?“, fragte Shadow erstaunt. „Gemessen an meiner Lebensdauer schon.“, erwiderte das Echsenwesen. „Immerhin leben wir Drachen sehr sehr lange und die Zeit meiner Gefangenschaft erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit.“ „Du willst ein echter Drache sein?“, wollte Shadow skeptisch wissen. „Ja.“ „Aber das ist unmöglich.“, erwiderte Shadow. „Echte Drachen starben während der Robotnik-Kriege aus und ihr Reich ist vollständig zerstört worden.“ „Ich verstehe nur bedingt, wovon du sprichst.“, sagte der Drache. „Weder Robotnik noch dieses Drachenreich sagen mir etwas. In den letzten Jahrtausenden muss sich viel ereignet haben. Befreie mich und ich werde dir helfen.“ Shadow blieb skeptisch. „Du könntest mir zwar in der Tat helfen, meine Herrschaft wieder zu festigen.“, überlegte Shadow laut. „Aber es wird schon einen Grund gehabt haben, warum Merlin dich hier eingesperrt hat und dein Groll gegen die mittlerweile stark dezimierte Menschheit wird nicht gerade gering sein.“ „Es stimmt, dass ich die Menschen für das hasse, was Merlin mir angetan hat.“. Erwiderte der Drache seufzend. „Zuerst haben mich die Germanen, genauer gesagt Siegfried, beinahe umgebracht und dann hat dieser Dreckskerl von Merlin auch noch sein Versprechen gebrochen und mich hier unten einfach versauern lassen. Aber wenn mittlerweile Tierwesen wie du diese Welt beherrschen, kann ich meinen Hass ruhig aufgeben.“ „Dann soll es so sein.“, sagte Shadow, zog sein Schwert und durchschlug die Ketten, die den Drachen gehalten hatten und mit ihnen auch Merlins Zauberbänne. Der Drache brüllte vor Freude über seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit und das erste, was er tat, nachdem er die Ketten los war, war, Shadow mit seiner scharfen Vorderkralle auf der Brust zu verletzen. „Was sollte das?“, schrie Shadow schmerzerfüllt und betrachtete die drei parallelen Wunden auf seiner Brust. „Ist das etwa der Dank dafür, dass ich dich von deinen Ketten befreit habe. Willst du mich jetzt doch umbringen?“ „Unsinn.“, entgegnete der Drache lauthals lachend. „Das war nur ein Zeichen des Dankes und zeigt, dass wir einen ewigen Bund der Freundschaft zueinander haben. Außerdem habe ich dich soeben von deinem Bann erlöst. Eggmans Gehirnwäsche, die er kurz vor seinem Tod bei dir vorgenommen hat, ist durchbrochen.“ „Woher weißt du von Eggman?“, fragte Shadow erstaunt. „Du warst doch die ganze Zeit hier unten gefangen.“ „Mit dem Krallenhieb ist auch eine geistige Verbindung zwischen uns entstanden.“, erklärte der Drache. „Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen.“ „Und wieso kann ich das nicht, wo wir doch miteinander in Verbindung stehen?“, wollte Shadow wissen. „Mein Geist ist sehr stark und uralt.“, entgegnete der Drache. „Es braucht Übung, die Gedanken eines anderen zu empfangen. Aber du wirst es auch eines Tages können. Ruf "KOMM HERBEI, FAFNIR!", wenn du mich brauchen solltest und nimm das.“ Shadow fing eine grüne Kralle und noch ehe er fragen konnte, sagte Fafnir: „Es soll dich zusätzlich an meine Dankbarkeit erinnern und zugleich eine direkte Verbindung zu mir darstellen, die deinen Hilferuf weiterleiten und mir einen Weg zu dir öffnen wird egal wo du auch bist.“ Dann erhob sich der Drache namens Fafnir in die Lüfte, nun frei von Ketten und Bannsprüchen, und sprengte sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit und auch eine Möglichkeit für Shadow nach draußen. (Auszug Ende) Danach stellte Shadow Sonic nochmals, verlor jedoch und konnte, bevor der blaue Hedgehog ihn töten konnte, Chaoscontrol einsetzen und verschwand in eine andere Zeit, was nicht beabsichtigt war. Dabei wurde auch sein Verbündeter Fafnir auf Dauer in die Kralle eingesperrt. 1.2. sein Treffen mit Cuchulainn: (Auszug aus der Fanfiktion "Bis ans Ende der Zeit) >>>>> Erde, Keltisches Königreich von Tara, Irland, erstes Jahrhundert vor Christus >>>>> Der Fürst von Tara stand über dem seltsamen Wesen, das da vor ihm am Boden lag. Bei der Jagd auf ein Wildschwein hatte er sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren und war, weit abseits des Weges, auf der Suche nach einer neuer Beute, auf die schwarze Kreatur gestoßen. Cuchulainn wusste nicht, wie er das Erscheinen des Wesens deuten sollte, War es nun eine Kreatur der Dämonen oder ein Zeichen der Götter. Er stieg von seinem Pferd Rhiannon ab und trat näher an das Wesen heran. Bald sah er, dass sich die Brust des Tieres hob und senkte, was hieß, dass es noch lebte. Er wollte dem Wesen schon den Gnadenstoß versetzen, da er es für ein ungewöhnliches Tier hielt, sah dann aber, dass es eine grüne Kralle trug, die an einer goldenen Kette hing. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Dieses "Tier" war ein empfindsames Wesen. Schnell bückte er sich hinab und schulterte sich das Wesen über. Als er wieder auf seinem Pferd saß, legte er das Wesen, das intelligenter zu sein schien als andere Tiere, vor sich auf den Sattel und eilte gen Tara, wo die Druiden dem schwer verletzten Wesen vielleicht noch helfen konnten. Die Verwundungen wirkten seltsam, fast wie Krallenhiebe. Aber Cuchuliann kannte kein Tier seiner Heimat, das so etwas zustande bringen konnte. Er hoffte nur, das er das Richtige tat indem er eine mögliche Bedrohung nach Tara brachte.. >>>>> Vor ihm erhob sich die grüne Hügelfeste Tara, wo sich der Hauptsitz der irischen Hochkönige, der Vorsteher über die anderen 100 Herrscher Irlands, befand und auch er seine Residenz hatte. Die Heiler waren zwar verwundert über das, was ihr Herrscher da mitgebracht hatte, behandelten das Wesen aber trotzdem und versicherten Cuchulainn, dass die Kreatur wieder genesen würde. Cuchulainn verweilte am Bett des Wesens und beobachtete es fasziniert. Was verbarg sich wohl hinter ihm, eine Rettergestalt oder ein Unheilsbringer? >>>>> Langsam erwachte Shadow wieder. Als er sich umblickte, sah er einen Menschen neben seiner Ruhestätte sitzen, der ihn fasziniert ansah und altertümliche Leinenkleidung und viele seltsame Ringe und Reife trug. „Du bist wach.“, sagte der Mensch in einer melodischen Stimme. „Das ist schön. Verstehst du mich?“ Shadow nickte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum er die Sprache dieses Landes verstand. „Wie heißt du?“, wollte der Mensch wissen. „Mein Name ist Shadow.“, entgegnete das Tierwesen. „Was für ein seltsamer Name.“, stellte Cuchulainn fest. „Shaw-Do, er entstammt keiner der germanischen und keltischen Sprachen, auch unserer nicht und griechisch oder lateinisch ist er auch nicht. Ich bin Cuchulainn, Hochkönig Irlands und Herrscher von Tara. Hat Cernunnos, der Gehörnte, dich geschickt, um uns etwas mitzuteilen?“ „Ich weiß nicht, wer das sein soll.“, erwiderte Shadow und rieb sich an den Schläfen. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker je intensiver er versuchte, seine Vergangenheit zu greifen. „Das ist ungewöhnlich.“, wandte Cuchulainn ein. „In der gesamten keltischen Welt ist diese Gottheit bekannt und einer unserer Hauptgötter. Kannst du überhaupt einer seiner Gesandten sein, wenn du ihn nicht einmal kennst?“ „Das ist in der Tat ein Dilemma.“, sagte Shadow. „Aber er könnte mich wirklich geschickt haben, nur das ich es nicht mehr weiß, da ich fast sämtliche Erinnerungen verloren habe.“ Cuchulainn seufzte. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach in einen Kerker werfen lassen.“, sagte er kühl und fügte dann zweifelnd hinzu: „Vielleicht bist du ja wirklich vom Gehörnten geschickt worden und wenn ich dich nun schlecht behandeln lasse, könnte das Cernunnos verärgern und uns seinen Fluch einbringen. Aber sei gewarnt. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du nicht mit ihm in Verbindung stehst oder gar zu seinen Widersachern gehörst, werde ich dich hinrichten lassen, auf brutalste Art und Weise.“ Nach dieser Drohung verließ der Hochkönig Shadow. Dieser sah betroffen zu Boden. Was war, wenn er doch nicht zu dieser Gottheit gehörte? Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken und solange seine Erinnerungen noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren, war er sicher vor dem Zorn Cuchulainns. Lange war das Verhältnis zwischen beiden eisig und der Hochkönig mied Shadow und ließ ihn sogar bewachen. Doch dann kam jener Tag, der alles verändern sollte. 6 Monate später Cuchulainn hielt gerade eine Sitzung des Thronrates ab, die klären sollte, wie mit einem abtrünnigen Herrscher verfahren werden sollte, der sich geweigert hatte, dem Hochkönig die Treue zu schwören. Shadow als möglicher Gesandter eines hohen Gottes durfte auch daran teilnehmen, auch wenn er unter ständiger Bewachung der Krieger des Cuchulainn stand und keine Stimme im Rat hatte. Die Sitzung neigte sich bereits ihrem Ende zu und es war einstimmig für ein kriegerisches Vorgehen gegen den abtrünnigen Fürst gestimmt wurden, falls sich dieser nicht binnen Wochenfrist entschuldigen sollte. Alle wollten den Audienz- und Thronsaal verlassen, als schattenhafte Eindringlinge erschienen und sie umzingelten. Diese Schattenwesen sahen Shadow mit ihren rot glühenden Augen finster an. „Gehören die zu dir?“, wollte Cuchulainn wissen. „Es sieht nämlich ganz danach aus. Bist du also doch ein Gesandter finsterer Mächte?“ „Nein!“, widersprach Shadow vehement, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm, da er nach wie vor keine Erinnerung an sein Leben vor dem in Tara hatte. Sofort befahl der König seinen Soldaten, die Wesen zu umstellen. Diese blieben zunächst regungslos, griffen aber dann an. Schnell lagen die Soldaten tot am Boden und die Schattenwesen näherten sich Shadow, Cuchulainn und den Ratsmitgliedern. Der König sprang von seinem Thron auf. Er durfte die Ratsmitglieder, die alle hohen irischen Adelsfamilien entstammten, nicht sterben lassen. Das würde Irland in einen Zustand der Anarchie zurückstoßen, so wie es vor dem ersten Hochkönig gewesen war. Das würde das Ende bedeuten. „Ihr wollt also kämpfen!“, schrie Cuchuliann. „Ich bin dazu bereit.“ Er ergriff den Speer Gaibolg, der neben dem Thron hing und ein Erbstück aus alten Zeiten darstellte, als noch Götter die Welt beherrscht hatten. Solange Gaibolg existierte und es einen mutigen Herrscher gab, der es wagte, ihn zu führen, würde Irland existieren. So wollte es zumindest die Legende und Cuchulainn glaubte fest an deren Wahrheitsgehalt. Der im Griff eingearbeitete grüne Edelstein begann zu leuchten und dieses Licht hielt die Schatten auf Distanz. Dann sah Shadow etwas aufblitzen, scharfe Krallen, die sich dem Hochkönig von hinten näherten. Er versuchte noch, diesen zu warnen. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Krallen schlitzten den König auf und schon lag Cuchulainn am Boden, tödlich verwundet und kaum noch atmend. Mit einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt hatte er nicht gerechnet. Shadow sah zuerst die Schattenwesen und dann Cuchulainn an. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so viel für Cuchulainn empfand. Nun aber erkannte er, dass ihm eine tiefe Freundschaft mit dem Hochkönig verband und dessen baldiger Tod setzte ungeahnte Kräfte in Shadow frei. Denn ihn umgab plötzlich ein seltsames goldenes Licht und kurz darauf stand an Shadows Stelle eine goldene Version des Tierwesens. Die Schattenwesen drängten sich dicht aneinander. Sie wussten, dass sie gegen eine Chaoskreatur noch nichts ausrichten konnten. Noch war ihr Meister zu schwach und ihre Kräfte somit stark beschränkt. Sie würden später wiederkehren müssen. Und so verschwanden die Schattenwesen und ließen Shadow, einen sterbenden Cuchulainn und betroffene Ratsmitglieder zurück. Shadow beugte sich zu dem Hochkönig herab und Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Sie hatten zwar keinen guten Start miteinander gehabt. Aber so durfte es einfach nicht enden. Er wollte nicht, dass Cuchulainn starb und berührte dessen drei Krallenwunden am Rücken. Sofort wurden diese von einem goldenen Leuchten erfasst und schlossen sich. Erleichtert lächelte Shadow und brach kurz darauf erschöpft zusammen. Seine Kräfte hatten es ihm zwar ermöglicht, Cuchulainn zu retten, ihm aber seelisch Schaden zugefügt, so als ob die Verletzungen des Hochkönigs auf ihn übergegangen waren, auch wenn keine äußerlichen Spuren zu sehen waren. Cuchulainn erwachte und sah Shadow am Boden liegen. „Du musst wahrlich von Cernunnos geschickt worden sein.“, sagte der Hochkönig ehrfürchtig, als er von den Ratsmitgliedern gehört hatte, was passiert war und sofort ließ er Shadow in sein Zimmer im Zentrum der Festung bringen, damit dieser genesen konnte, behandelt von den besten Ärzten des Landes. Mit Zustimmung des Rates, der von seinem Handeln tief beeindruckt gewesen war, wurde Shadow zum Berater und Stellvertreter der Hochkönigs ernannt. (Auszug Ende) Shadow, oder vielmehr Shaw-Do, wie er von seinem Freund Cuchulainn genannt wurde, oder Cernunnos, wie das Volk ihn nannte, musste noch viele Abenteuer bestehen, besiegte sogar Merlin, den Herrn der Schattenwesen. Aber keines dieser Abenteuer war größer als das auf dem anderen Mobius, wo er durch Zufall hingelangt war. Persönlichkeit Cernunnos, obwohl eigentlich ein paraleller Shadow, teilt nicht unbedingt viele Charaktereigenschaften mit der ultimativen Lebensform. Er mag wie dieser ein zurückhaltender, eher scheuer Gesell sein, der Massen und Fremde meidet. Jedoch kann er anders als die meisten anderen Shadows leichter Beziehungen und Freundschaften knüpfen, was seine Freundschaft zu Cuchulainn und seine enge Verbundenheit zu seiner Tochter zeigen. Früher war er vielleicht ein Einzelgänger wie er im Buche steht und murrisch wie kein anderer. Diese Zeiten sind aber vorbei. Er lacht zwar nicht unbedingt viel und ist auch noch schweigsam. Aber immerhin lacht er häufiger als Shadow, vor allem wenn Cuchulainn und seine Tochter dabei sind, und lange, angeregte Konversationen führen, sogar ungezwungen sein. Jedoch scheint seine Rivalität mit Sonic angeboren, denn auch in dieser Welt hat er nicht unbedingt viel übrig für Cinos, sucht sogar regelmäßig den Kampf mit ihm, um seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, wie er immer wieder betont. Dabei zeigt sich eine weitere seiner Eigentschaften: Er ist hartnäckig, sogar stur und würde nie aufgeben, keine angefangene Aufgabe unvollendet lassen. Obwohl er kaum etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit weiß, außer vielleicht gewisse Passagen mit Fafnir, grämt er sich nicht deswegen, heißt es sogar willkommen. Immerhin will er nie wieder so egoistisch sein wie vor seiner erzwungenen Vergangenheitsreise, die ihm die Erinnerung genommen hat. Darüber ist er vielleicht nicht sauer, aber er kann dennoch sehr wütend werden, wenn er nicht schafft, was er will oder wenn er mal Unrecht hat. Denn er will immer Recht haben, was ihn nicht unbedingt zu einem sehr ruhigen Gesellen macht. Namensherkunft: Wie oben bereits erwähnt hieß dieser Charakter auch einst Shadow. Bei seinem Übergang in die Vergangenheit verlor er dann alle Erinnerungen außer seinem Namen und als Cuchulainn seinen englischen Namen hörte sprach er ihn falsch aus und zwar als Shaw-Do. So entstand sein erster Name, der sich jedoch nur bei Cuchulainn einbürgerte, der den Hedgehog fortan so nannte. Der Rest der Bevölkerung taras dachte, Shaw-Do sei ein Abgesandter Cernunnos´ und so wurde er bald bürgerte sich für ihn der allgemeine Name Cernunnos ein, obwohl er nicht einmal Hörner hat, wie der Gott, nach dem er benannt wurde. Aber fortan führt dieser Hedgehog beide Namen, sowohl Shaw-Do als auch Cernunnos, wobei er letzteren bevorzugt. Aussehen: Shaw-Do hat rotbraune Augen, ein schwarz-rot-weißes Fell und trägt auf seiner weißen Schnauze links und rechtszwei Clantattoos, die seine Zugehörigkeit und Verbundenheit zu Cuchulainns Feste Tara symbolisieren und aussehen wie auf der Seite liegende Achten. (diese sollen symbolisch für die Doppelfeste Tara stehen). Sein Fell wirkt dabei ungezähmt, wie bei den meisten Kelten und er trägt sehr farbenfrohe Kleidung, also einen blauen Mantel, eine rote Hose und ein weißes Wams. Dabei sit diese kariert und zum Teil mit Spitzemujstern bestickt. In modernen Zeiten jedoch verzichtet er auf diese auffällige Kleidung und sieht dann abgesehen von seinen Torques und der Halskette aus wie Shadow. An besagter goldener Kette befindet sich eine grüne Kralle, ein Geschenk von Fafnir, in der dieser Drache zugleich lebt und durch die dieser mit ihm reden kann. Die goldenen Torques an den Armen sind ein Zeichen der Freundschaft zu Cuchulainn, dessen Geschenk an Shaw-Do, weshalb dieser sie auch nie, nicht einmal während er schläft, abnimmt. Außerdem besitzt er drei parallel verlaufende Narben auf der Brust, verursacht von den Krallen Fafnirs, als Zeichen ihres Bundes. besondere Fähigkeiten/Kampf Shaw-Do hat einige besondere Fähigkeiten, die hier nun aufgeführt werden sollen: Zum einen ist er sehr schnell, kann es sogar mit Sonic/Cinos aufnehmen. Desweiteren heilen alle seine Wunden und das sehr schnell. Das bezieht sich aber nicht nur auf äußerliche Verletzungen. Auch sein Inneres wird immer wieder enreuert, sodass er jünger wirkt als er ist und womöglich nie sterben muss, es sei denn, er ist sehr schwer verletz ode rman trennt ihm den Kopf ab. Jedoch, und das sei hier klar gesagt, wird er schwächer, wenn Emeralds in der Nähe sind, ganz gleich welcher Art und dann kann es vorkommen, dass ihm Wunden zugefügt werden, die nicht heilen. Das gleiche kann auch passieren, wenn er mit anderen unsrterblichen oder langlebigen Lebewesen in Kontakt kommt, so sind seine Krallenwunden auf der Brust durch einen Drachen entstanden und werden wohl nie gänzlich verschwinden, was Shaw-Do auch nicht möchte. Immerhin repräsentieren sie seine Freundschaft zu Fafnir. Es mag für ein Wesen, das Chaoscontrol einsetzen kann und auch eine Superform hat, sehr verwunderlich sein, dass ausgerechnet die Emeralds, die ihm die Macht geben, ihn auch schwächen. Aber dies hat Robotnik so gemacht, als er ihn in seiner Welt geschaffen hat, als Mittel der Zerstörung sozusagen, falls ihm diese mächtige Kraft entgleitet. Dann sollten die Emeralds ihn in Schach halten. Das ging jedoch nach hinten los. Ursprünglich war dieser Shadow nämlich nicht in der Lage, Chaos zu nutzen. Erst Robotniks und später Eggmans Eingreifen erlangte er diese Fähigkeit, nachdem er eins geworden war mit einem künstlichen Chaos Emerald, den Eggman entwickelt hatte, da er sich mit diesem Shadows Gefolgschaft sichern wollte. Es war sozusagen ein Lockmittel. Aber der Hedgehog fiel nicht drauf herein und verleibte sich den Emerald ein ehe ggman etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte und nachdem der Doktor besiegt war machte sich dieser Shadow, ausgestattet mit neuen Kräften auf, Sonic zu besiegen und der rest ist Geschichte, wie man so schön sagt. Später lerjnt er dann noch durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen, mit seiner Chaoscotrol und so ist er auch in Cinos´Welt gelangt. Nun sucht er verzweifelt nach einem Rückweg, kann aber seine neue Kraft noch nicht kontrollieren. Zum Thema Kampf lässt sich eines ganz klar sagen: Shaw-Do ist eine wahre Kämpfernatur und gibt niemals auf, wie aussichtslos auch die Lage sein mag. Jedoch ist er dabei zumeist nie kopflos, es sei denn, er ist wütend oder trifft auf Cinos/Sonic. Dann schaltet seine Vernunft irgendwie ab. Die Waffe seiner Wahl ist das Schwert. Seines heißt dabei Cuallaidh (keltisch für Wolf bzw. Wildhund) und ist ein Langaschwert, mit dem der Hedgehog sehr gut umzugehen vermag und das die Seite gebunden ist, eine silberne Klinge hat und einen schwarzen Griff. Kommt es jedoch hart auf hart kämpft er auch mit seinen Krallen oder mit Chaoskräften. Beziehungen: Allgemein: folgt noch Shaw-Do und Fafnir folgt noch Shaw-Do und Cuchulainn folgt noch sein Verhälntis zu seiner Tochter Shadia Mit der späteren Frau König Sonics, Sally Acorns, hat dieser Shadow eine Tochter namens Shadia. Diese ist sehr aufmüpfig, genauso wie ihr Vater und würde diesem überall hin folgen nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass sei besser ist als er. Sie ist selbstbwusst und würde sich nie etwas von ihrem vater sagen lassen, empfindet aber für diesem Respkt und sogar Liebe. Immerhin war sie während Shadows Terrorherrschaft das einzige, was ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hat und als sie von einer wütenden Meute nach Ende seiner Herrschaft niedergemetztelt werden sollte, da man Shadow nich thatte habhaft werden können, griff er ein und zerstörte mittels Chaoscontrol halb Acorn Castle. Danach kam es zu jenem Kampf, der große Teile einer Stadt zerstört hat und dieser schickte Shadow dann auch in die Vergangenheit, kurz bevor Sonic sein Werk beenden konnte. Natürlich war nun Shadia alleine und es bleib die Frage, was mit ihr zu tun sei. Immerhin war sie die legime Tochter eines Herrschers, mochte dieser auch noch so tyrannisch gewesen sein, und hatte somit Anspruch auf den Thron von Mobius. Sonic handelte rasch und hieß Shadia mit offenen Armen willkommen, behandelte sie wie seine eigene Tochter. Jeder wusste von ihr und bald wurde sie nicht mehr mit Shadow verbunden sondern mit Sonic und ihr Anspruch auf die Herrschaft nach Sonics Abdankung oder Tod wurde rechtens und festgehalten in der Thronfolge. Falls die Ehe zwischen Sally und Sonic kinderlos bliebe oder der ganzen familie etwas zustieß würde sie Herrscherin. Jahre vergingen, Sonic und Sally bekamen eigene Kinder und bald nahm Shadia, die ihre Ziehelter liebte und ihnen das mit Shadow nicht nachtrug, sich vor, ihren Vater zu finden, wo immer dieser auch sein mochte, um ihn zurückzubringen. Natürlich sagte sie ihren Adoptiveltern ncihts davon und brach während einer offiziellen Mission zur Rettung des Reiches, die auch in die Vergangenheit führt auf, wo sie auch sofort Shadow wiedertraf. Dieser erkannte sie aber nicht, spürte aber instinktiv eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu dieser, die bis heute vorhanden ist, auch wenn er nicht wseiß, ob Shadia die Wahrheit sagt. Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte und der Herr der Schatten besiegt worden war, bat sie Shadow, er möge doch mit ihr nachhause zurückkehren. Dieser aber wies ihre Bitte zurück und nach einer innigen Umarmung trennten sich vorerst ihre Wege, auch wenn sie sich gewiss wiedertreffen werden. Das Verhältnis zwischen beiden kann dabei als leibevoll angesehen werden. Bei ihr fühlt sich Shaw-Do geborgen. Anfangs mag er ihr nicht geglaubt haben, dass sie seine Tochter ist, mittlerweile aber weiß er es in seinem Inneren und dementsprechend behandelt er sie auch. Anmerkung: Shadia ist ein OC, also ein Originalcharakter von mir und alle Ereignisse um sie und Shaw-Do sind auf einem paralellen, zukünftigen Mobius zu verorten, vergleichbar mit der Mobius X Years Later-Reihe aus den Archie-Comics. Sonic/Cinos: folgt noch Lizenz/Copyright: Shadow gehört mir nicht, allerdings ist Cernunnos alleine meinem Hirn entsprungen. Er gehört mir und ich habe viel Mühe in ihn reingesteckt. Deshalb würde es mich sehr verärgern, ihn woanders zu finden als in dieser Story oder in der Fanfiktion "Bis ans Ende der Zeit". Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass er nicht verwendet werden darf. es bedarf halt meiner Erlaubnis dafür. Property of Mafnar aka Minkeam und Wakinyan Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Igel